Fallen
by Irrelevant-Fears
Summary: songfics about Harry and the "gang" all From Evanescence fallen cd.
1. Disclaimer

Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter my storys wouldn't suck as bad, and I wouldn't be putting them on here. I'd be making millions by making short story HP books. I have a poem entitled Disclaimer.  
  
Blood is Red,  
Water is Blue,  
Their both my favorite colours,  
but I don't own so you can't sue! 


	2. Going Under

Fallen:by Mystical-Kitty  
  
Song fic of Evanescence's CD Fallen! about Harry potter.  
  
Summery: Hermione has just broken up with Viktor Krum..well he broke it off with her but anyway she needs him shes going lost without him shes....  
  
Chapter 1:Going Under  
  
"What? But I thought we-we were going good? How could you do this to me?? And over the phone!"screamed Hermione as Krum told her the news.  
  
"Hey you can't blame this on me you got your Harry and Ron to kiss up with!"Viktor yelled back his English was very well after Hermione helped him with it.  
  
"Viktor you are/was the only person who I was with! I would never cheat you hear me NEVER!"She yelled as she slammed the phone down with anger.  
  
She was crying again for him that bastard, she hated him so much. But he never listened! It was like she wasn't there or good enough for him to talk to!  
  
(Now I will tell you what I've done for you 50,000 tears I cry Screaming,  
Deceiving,  
And bleeding for you And you still won't hear me)  
  
2 Days later  
  
Hermione POV  
  
I don't need him! I don't! I don't need him! I NEED HIM! I began to cry at these thoughts which traced my mind constantly.  
  
I'm a 23 year old girl not married and without a child why am I alive? Why don't I end it?  
  
NO! Not these thoughts again I will save myself! Krum you don't scare me! I don't want your hand, you wealth or you presence! I won't go under....will I?  
  
(....Going Under.  
Don't want your hand this time I'll save myself Maybe I'll wake up for once (wake up for once)  
Not tormented daily defeated by you Just when I thought I'd reach the bottom)  
  
4 days after the fight  
  
Still Hermione POV  
  
I AM DIEING!! I'm drowning in my thoughts about HIM!  
Will I quit falling for him? or will this last forever?  
I got to break through I'M GOING UNDER!  
  
(I dying again I'm going under (going under)  
Drowning in you (drowning in you)  
I'm falling forever (falling forever)  
I've got to break through going under )  
  
Wow! Is that him to come take me back? Is that him to say sorry? no thats a TV picture of him....DAMN!  
  
He said he loved me is it true? Or more of his half sober lies? I love him no I DID love him, no I LOVE him no I'm confusing myself!  
  
I don't need him yes I do! Oh great! I can't trust myself anymore!  
  
(Blurring and stirring the truth and the lies (I don't know what's real and what's not)  
Always confusing the thoughts is my head So I can't trust myself anymore)  
  
1 day later  
  
"Hello?"I asked.  
  
"Hello,"said a gruff voice.  
  
"WHAT DO YOU WANT?"I asked.  
  
"Shut up you idiot I want my things back! now I'm coming to get them."He yelled.  
  
"Cool! you'll find them all over the street,"I said hanging up the phone.  
  
A few minuets later he came up and didn't knock just waltz in like he's king! The nerve of him!  
  
"Give me my ring!"He demanded.  
  
"NO! that was a present from your dad to me so its MINE!"I yelled.  
  
He snatched my hand and took off the ring from my fingers and pushed me back holding my throat I couldn't breath I was fainting.  
  
He let go I took a big Breath and smelled beer on him 'Oh great' I thought.  
  
(I dying again I'm going under (going under)  
Drowning in you (drowning in you)  
I'm falling forever (falling forever)  
I've got to break through,  
I'm, so go on and scream Scream at me, so far away I won't be broken again I've got to breathe I can't keep going under )  
  
He took a look at me and began swearing at me then he kicked me. I screamed but he took out his wand my eyes widened as he look at me as if I was a good for nothing piece of trash.  
  
"Well what do you have to say for yourself?"He said.  
  
"Go to hell!"I shouted.  
  
"Wrong answer"He said smirking it reminded me of an old school mate his name was Draco he was evil, but not this evil!  
  
"Avada Kedavra!"he shouted.  
  
"I'm going under but I'm over you"I said before it hit me.  
  
(I dying again)  
I'm going under (going under)  
Drowning in you (drowning in you)  
I'm falling forever (falling forever)  
I've got to break through,  
I'm, going under (going under)  
Going under (drowning with you)  
(I'm going under)  
  
Right when the curse hit me Ginny, Ron, and Harry walked in to only see Krum and my lifeless body too bad I couldn't tell everyone about the baby with---H-R-G-Krum.  
  
thanks and please r&r I hope to get At least 1 before I write my next chapter.  
  
Bring me to life about a young Ginny wanting Harry so bad she is depressed she wants him to see her for Ginny not Ron's sister! XD 


	3. Bring Me to Life

Fallen:by Mystical-Kitty  
  
Song fic of Evanescence's CD Fallen! about Harry potter.  
  
Summery: About a young Ginny wanting Harry so bad she is depressed she wants him to see her for Ginny not Ron's sister! XD  
  
Chapter 2:Bring me to life  
  
"Hello Harry, I with the International Wizards Weekly and I was wondering if I could interview you?"Asked the small reporter.  
  
"Sure Gin"Said Harry.  
  
"Okay what is it like to work with someone like Julia Roberts?"She asked.  
  
"Well its cool shes really sweet and she's a great actress,"Said Harry.  
  
"Do you think you have changed since your school years?"  
  
"Well not really, Do you think so?"  
  
Ginny didn't hear the answer nor the question she was looking into his eyes thinking /Harry, I'm not Ron's sis I'm Ginny I'm what you need!/  
  
"Gin? are you okay?"  
  
"Oh sorry, I mean no you haven't changed."  
  
"Gin are you crying?"  
  
"NO! why would I be I got allergies!"She spat.  
  
/HARRY I want you you need me!/  
  
"But your eyes-"  
  
"Is doesn't madder may we continue?"  
  
"Sure"  
  
(How can you see into my eyes like open doors? Leading you down into my core Where I've become so numb)  
  
"Er- Are you seeing anyone?'  
  
"No, I thought I might give up everyone uses me for my money but not all people I guess"  
  
I WONT TREAT YOU LIKE THAT!  
  
"Like me I have no soul and My spirit's sleeping somewhere cold until you find it there and lead it back home"She said but meant it to be in her mind.  
  
She placed a Hand over he mouth but the words excepted already.  
  
Harry raised and Eyebrow "what?"  
  
"Nothing, Any way do you like you career?"  
  
( Without a soul My spirit's sleeping somewhere cold Until you find it there and lead it back home wake me up  
Wake me up inside I cant wake up  
Wake me up inside Save me )  
  
They continued to interview till it was over he pick up his books and accident picked up Ginny diary.  
  
He left and read his books till he spotted a black leather book.  
  
He looked at the first page.  
  
Dear Diary,  
I hate you diaries but Mione told me to right my problems in here instead of writing them in my arm with a knife.  
But anyway, I wont tell you anything because I hate these stupid things!  
  
Harry gasped and turned the page.  
  
Dear Diary,  
Mione read the last page and said if I don't she'll tell the people at st.mangos I need to be there.  
So let me tell you about Harry Potter.  
I have liked im for ever this isn't a crush or an obsession its true love and if he wont notice that I'm as good as dead!  
I want him to call my name and save me from myself!  
I bid my blood to run I'll die if he wont look at me that way instead Gin, Ron's sister!  
  
(Call my name and save me from the dark Wake me up Bid my blood to run I cant wake up Before I come undone)  
  
I'm a nothing!  
  
Harry look at that page and turned it to see red drops on the page is that blood?  
  
Dear diary,  
Mione just got killed but that-- KRUM!  
So I wondered what it was like to die as you see this blood, it is mine dripping forever until Harry comes to mend it!  
I have an Idea I'll interview him!  
I'll tell him I need him! I'll Make him want me. I'm just a fool! He'll NEVER love me!  
  
Harry looked horrified.  
  
Till the phone ran he didn't want to pick it up it was Ginny.  
  
"Harry I think you picked up my Diary DON'T READ IT! if you do I'll make sure you forget it!"she snapped.  
  
Harry threw the Diary and ran to his car to go to Ginny's house.  
  
( Save me Save me from the nothing Ive become Now that I know what Im without You cant just leave me Breathe into me and make me real Bring me To life wake me up Wake me up inside I cant wake up Wake me up inside)  
  
He drove for 2 hours to get to it. He got there and knocked a boy answered.  
  
"Um is Ginny here?"  
  
"Er no she left to go to the store,"  
  
"Oh who are you?"  
  
"Her boyfriend,"he said.  
  
"Come on baby is the pizza guy here?"Yelled a girl not Ginny.  
  
Harry opened up the door to find a blond headed girl in their with only a towel on.  
  
"YOUR CHEATING ON HER?"  
  
"Well she- um-er- I like more than one babe."  
  
Harry put up his fist and hit the guys on the nose.  
  
Harry turned around to see Ginny with bags of food walk in she saw the girl nd her boyfriend on the floor and Harry she knew what happen.  
  
She dropped the bags "Jordan you player I hate you how could you do this to me" and with that she ran off.  
  
Harry chased after her.  
  
"Gin wait"  
  
( Save me Save me from the nothing Ive become Bring me to life Ive been living a lie..Theres nothing inside Bring me to life Frozen inside without your touch Without your love,  
darling Only you are the life among the dead All of this I, I cant believe I couldn't see Kept in the dark, but you were there in front of me)  
  
But when he got there she was on a 5 floor building about to jump.  
  
"Ginny wait!"  
  
"NO! ALL MY LIFE I'VE WAITED FOR YOU! AND YOU NEVER NOTICED ME! SO GOODBYE''  
  
"Virgina, you think after all these years I didn't think you were just Ron's sister?  
No I just didn't want to get hurt again I do like you more than that but I never wanted to say it! Listen to me! Do you think I'd save someone and not love them?"  
  
"Well no but"  
  
"No! I love you Ginny"  
  
Ginny's heart stopped beating she fainted and fell off the roof but Harry caught her.  
  
(Ive been sleeping a thousand years it seems Got to open my eyes to everything Without a thought, without a voice, without a soul  
Don't let me die here You must be sacrificed  
Bring me to life wake me up Wake me up inside I cant wake up Wake me up inside Save me Call my name and save me from the dark Wake me up Bid my blood to run I cant wake up Before I come undone Save me Save me from the nothing Ive become Bring me to life Ive been living a lie.  
Theres nothing inside Bring me to life)  
  
"Harry I love you too!"  
  
"Ginny wake up! you got to go to work!"  
  
''OH IT WAS JUST A DREAM wow! I get to interview Harry Potter today!!"  
  
Sorry this one sucks I couldn't do a good one on this song sorry.  
  
thanks and plz r&r I hope to get at least 1 before I write my next chapter:Everyones Fool  
  
Pansy is about to marry Blaise (guy) but when she looks back on life, and realize shes changed into what everyone else wanted. Not her. She has to choose if she wants to stay a beautiful model. Or go back to her punk rocker stage. 


End file.
